Disabled:
by Adam Kitchin
Summary: When Demona casts a spell preventing Gargoyles to turn to Stone during the day, Brooklyn is attacked and without the stone regeneration things look grim especially for Broadway who blames himself for the accident
1. Chapter 1 - Sleeping Troubles?

Please note that I don't own Gargoyles and I am not a professional writer either it is just that I felt compelled to write a story relating to the best TV program I have ever watched (And still do), it is kinda Broadway related as he blames himself when Brooklyn suffers an attack from the Quarrymen. Enjoy.  
  
Adam Kitchin adamkitchin2001@yahoo.com www.clik.to/gargoyles  
  
Disabled: Chapter 1  
  
The Gargoyles awoke upon Castle Wyvern's battlements to hear the screams of people and car brakes scratching. Looking at each other all the Gargoyles took flight to investigate. It was the Quarrymen all using their hammers to attack people. Goliath roared and set down upon an upturned taxi cab and growled, his second-in-command landed on the roadside beside him as the others took perch on the pavement and around the destruction.  
  
"You have no business here" Goliath growled  
  
"Actually monster our business has just begun" One of the attackers  
  
Elsewhere at the tower, Demona still filled with rage touched down and entered the main lobby and sighted the a book of spells among Xanatos vast selection as an evil smile filled her face. While below the Gargoyles ready for battle prepared themselves, as the Quarrymen lunged their assault.  
  
Goliath leaping behind the vehicle he had perched on lifted the what was once a taxi and threw it in the direction of the attackers as Hudson reached for his blade and cut into on of the attackers hammers with shocking results. Brooklyn, Goliath's second-in-command along with Lexington his brother, together pulled up a garden fence and lunged into three of them and using every force they tied the solid metal around the attackers smiling in satisfaction they broke into a glide and broke up formation to meet other members of their elite clan. The others attackers simply glared at the defeated members of there group and fled. Goliath wasn't the slightest bit surprised.  
  
Climbing several stories up they leapt onto the gust of wind and carried them back to the castle high above the Xanatos Industries building.  
  
"That is becoming annoying" Broadway admitted  
  
"Yeah, why can't they just accept that everyone accepts us" Brooklyn sighed  
  
"We still strike fear into humans" Goliath admitted "And what Humans many choose to destroy"  
  
"We should start to patrol" Hudson spoke up  
  
"Agreed" Goliath agreed  
  
Elsewhere in a secret location in the castle Demona had gathered many artefacts and smiled  
  
"Without the ability to regenerate during the day Goliath, you are a mere mortal that I can dispose of" she muttered as she opened the dusty book and began to recite an ancient spell causing one of the artefacts to glow wildly  
  
As Brooklyn and Broadway touched down outside the cinema, many passers by smiled or kept their distance. They pretended not to notice and walked over to an all day store.  
  
"These shops are the best" Broadway smirked picking up a bag of crisps  
  
"That's only cause they are open all night" Brooklyn replied firmly  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Broadway asked as Brooklyn stood firm and looked at the attention they were getting  
  
"No, you can eat for the both of us" he replied  
  
"Sure" Broadway smiled  
  
"Hay don't you think you eat enough?" Brooklyn asked as they departed the store after buying a few packs of crisps and a bottle of soda  
  
"Hope" Broadway replied as he opened a packet  
  
"Do you not think you should cut down?" Brooklyn asked  
  
"Has Angela put you up to this?" he asked as he devowered a packet of crisps  
  
"No I just think." Brooklyn started  
  
"You have you lire" Broadway replied angrily  
  
"Hay I haven't even spoken to your girlfriend" Brooklyn argued back  
  
"Oh so now there is something wrong with her?" Broadway argued  
  
"Why is it that when ever Angela comes into the equation we start arguing?" Brooklyn responded loosing his patience  
  
"Cause your jealous because she picked me instead of you" Broadway growled  
  
"Leave me alone and go drink your soda" Brooklyn sighed turning and walking off  
  
Elsewhere Lexington and Hudson landed on top of Brooklyn Bridge and scanned the area  
  
"I don't why Goliath told me to scan this wee area" Hudson moaned "He knows my eye sight isn't that strong"  
  
"I think it is in case I need extra strength" Lexington grinned  
  
"Aye lad, but I am old and my strength isn't what it use to be" he moaned  
  
"Hay look over there" Lexington informed him spotting a Quarrymen jeep speeding into Brooklyn  
  
Broadway at this point was in a almost deserted street still annoyed about Brooklyn's reactions to his weight. The amount of hints he had got were silly, he loved to eat and that was that. Then his communicator went off it was Lexington  
  
"The Quarrymen have entered Brooklyn" the voice cracked  
  
"They have?" he sounded surprised  
  
"Not Brooklyn, Brooklyn. We need some back up"  
  
"I'm on my way to the bridge" Broadway said as he downed the last of the soda  
  
"Oh and tell Brooklyn that his communicator is off as I tried calling"  
  
"Er, will do Lex" he said and noticed that he hadn't seen Brooklyn in over an hour  
  
Elsewhere in the castle in a smoke filled room Demona smiled and broke the artifact into two halves both blasting out red hot beams of light within seconds thay filled the globe and then a second later it vanished. She smiled and walked out of the room taking the book with her and flew out the castle.  
  
Elsewhere in Brooklyn, Lexington and Hudson followed the van to a market place that had finished for the day but was still littered with cardboard boxes, banana peals, plastic bags and other kinds of rubbish. The van had stopped and out came 2 Quarrymen and they cheered as Lexington and Hudson landed on a building top as two more of them appeared from an ally holding a bruised Brooklyn  
  
"We got one of the monsters" one smirked  
  
Lexington filled with rage at the state of his brother and launched an attack as Hudson reluctantly followed.  
  
"Look more of them!" one of the quarrymen cried  
  
"Get them to and bag this one up he is worth a fortune" another replied  
  
They all raised their electric hammers and fired bolts of electricity up at the two gargoyles. Broadway landed with a thud as he punched the two trying to capture Brooklyn, helping him to his feet he walked him over to the wall as they could here Hudson roaring as he attacked the van with his dagger inflicting damage but ended up being hit by an opening door at the end of the van. Knocking him to the floor he stumbled to his feet where he looked to see two more Quarrymen, unmasked and grinning at his as one armed with a hammer the other with a rifle took aim.  
  
Lexington was also in another tight spot as Broadway stepped in and pulled the enemy way from his neck and the two glanced in horror as the hammered quarryman took a swipe at Hudson. But from the shadows Brooklyn lunged forward and pushed Hudson free but wasn't fast enough to avoid the hammer as it slammed hard into his chest winding him as he felt the sharp pain sting from his chest. The other activated his hammer and smacked Brooklyn's skull which created a holo-sounding wack as blood burst out of Brooklyn's beak and due to the force caused him to travel into the air and into several empty boxes where he laid in a heap as the blood ran down his body. Hudson now recovered from his ordeal lunghed at the two attackers who had possibly just killed a member of the clan and they ran towards the crowded area at the bottom of the road. With the battle over, the Gargoyles inspected their injured  
  
Brooklyn lay in a heap with blood poring from his brow, his mouth and his eye. Hudson unaware to lift him signalled Goliath for back up as with one down, they were now easy prey and they needed a plan to get Brooklyn home and with only three hours before sunrise.  
  
Xanatos Enterprise's chopper sat down only 20 minutes later and Goliath and Xanatos departed the vehicle along with Owen and a medic carrying a long stretcher. They shouted over the helecopter:  
  
"Sunrise is in about 2 and a half hours he needs to be kept alive until then" Goliath spoke as they lifted him carefully onto the stretcher. As Hudson and Xanatos carried it to the copter, Goliath turned to the others  
  
"What is going on?" he asked  
  
"We were patrolling and we saw the Quarrymen" Lexington spoke  
  
"Why did you not call?" Goliath spoke with a hint of anger and concern  
  
"I did I called Broadway" Lexington spoke over the noise of the copter "When we arrived though Brooklyn was already under attack" Lexington continued  
  
"Why was he not with you?" Goliath asked turning his attention to Broadway  
  
"We had an argument and we separated" Broadway said bowing his head in shame  
  
"Then you maybe the cause of this if you were together this may not have happened" Goliath bellowed hard onto Broadway  
  
Goliath returned to the copter with Angela as it began to lift off Lexington and Broadway took to the air but with the aid of a more natural device  
  
"Don't take it to hard he is worried about Brooklyn" Lexington said  
  
"No he is right, I started the argument so if anything happens it is my fault" Broadway whimpered  
  
As they landed on the castle the light of day started. As Brooklyn was rushed to one of the bedrooms in the castle the light from the sun was already appearing, it was dawn.  
  
"How is he?" Goliath asked  
  
"Well if it wasn't for your sleep I'd say he'd die in about 3 hours as he has a blood clot in his brain and is cutting blood supply" the doctor replied  
  
"We had better take our positions then" Goliath reported to his concerned members.  
  
Jumping on top of the battlements again, Broadway isolated himself from the others still ashamed that his actions could have cause the life of his brother and friend. The sun rose and the Gargoyles took their normal fierce positions but something was wrong. Instead of turning to stone, they were left covering their eyes from the brightness of the sun  
  
"What is going on?" Lex asked looking over his body to see it was still flesh and not stone  
  
"I don't know but something is preventing us from sleeping" Goliath spoke  
  
"Some kinda spell without a doubt, is everybody alright?" Hudson spoke up  
  
"Were fine but what of Brooklyn if he can't turn to stone for the day he is going to die" Angela said in terror.  
  
The same terror hit Broadway. This is a nightmare he thought as his fears of killing a fellow gargoyle were slowly coming true! . 


	2. Chapter 2 - Brooklyn's life in the Balan...

Disabled  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Gargoyles rushed into see Brooklyn still very much alive and still bleeding to death.  
  
"What is going on I thought you were meant to turn to stone?" the doctor asked Goliath as he entered the room with haste  
  
"I don't know what is going on maybe some kind of magic is preventing us from regenerating" Goliath spoke  
  
"If that is true then I don't know the fate of your friend" the doctor sighed  
  
"Is there anything you can do" Xanatos questioned  
  
"I don't really know Gargoyle anatomy. But I will try to free the clot in his brain but we will have to get him to the operating room" the doctor nodded  
  
"Can't you change into Puck and snap your fingers or something?" Broadway pleaded  
  
"As you know, I am forbidden to use my power unless is related with the training of Alexander" Owen said coldly  
  
"Please I beg you" Broadway pleaded with the immortal  
  
"I am sorry Broadway" he spoke cleaning his glasses  
  
Broadway left the room in a hurry as Brooklyn was lifted to the stretcher again and taken into the skyscraper for emergency operation. Using his newfound ability, Broadway took to the warm winds of early morning, by the time Lexington had reached his departure point he was silhouetted by the sun.  
  
"Where is the lad going" Hudson asked as he had followed them  
  
"I have no idea but I bet it is something stupid" Lexington shock his head  
  
"Then perhaps you should keep an eye on him lad. I'll inform Goliath" Hudson spoke  
  
"No, I'll look but Goliath has Brooklyn to worry about" Lexington urged  
  
"Fine Lad, but I hope you know what yee are doing" Hudson spoke placing his hands on his hips as Lexington took off in hot pursuit.  
  
Meanwhile several hours later, Goliath was impassiontly pacing the corridor while Xanatos simply watched him.  
  
"Detective Maza" he greeted as Elisa turned the corner catching Goliath's eye  
  
"Your lucky its my day . Goliath?" she said noticing the gargoyle  
  
"I am glad you are here" he smiled  
  
"But I don't get it is almost mid day and your alive" she spluttered  
  
"I can't explain it either but we cannot regenerate and Brooklyn is in danger" he spoke  
  
"That's why you called me on my lye in huh Xanatos" she spoke to him  
  
"I hope you understand. If the people discovered that the Gargoyles exist during the day as well as night it may strike fear into them again" he spoke standing up to face her with a concerned look written over his face  
  
"Yeah I understand but what has happened to Brooklyn why is he in danger?" she asked  
  
"He was brutally attacked and has a clot in his brain" Goliath said in a tone of anger  
  
"The Quarrymen?" Elisa spoke softly  
  
"You knew?" Goliath bellowed  
  
"No but they have been attacking you for the past 9 months, it wasn't difficult. How is he?" she asked with concern  
  
"He is barely alive" Xanatos added  
  
"Where is this doctor? How do we know he will not betray us?" Goliath muttered loud enough to hear as he started pacing  
  
"My doctors are professionals. They will not betray me as I pay them 3 times what a normal doctor in Manhattan pays. Plus, they don't know what Gargoyle anatomy is like so it is taking longer than normal" Xanatos tried to reassure him  
  
Goliath sighed and looked out the bright window. Maybe not turning to stone by day would be a bad thing they wouldn't run the risk of being smashed to bits during the day but they can't run for 24-hours without rest, they simply weren't use to it. The problem of why they no longer turn to stone existed too. Then the doctor exited the room. Goliath spun around to see the doctor wearing a bloody apron and a sympathetic look on his face  
  
"No" he said softly  
  
"Goliath there is something you should know" he said pealing of the gloves  
  
"He can't be dead" he spoke softly  
  
Elsewhere in a ground level of a derelict building, the Quarrymen planned their next attack.  
  
"I smashed ones face in" One spoke proudly  
  
"Was it dead?" another asked  
  
"Well if I smashed your face in with a hammer would you?"  
  
"Was it dead" he repeated  
  
"I left him bleeding to death in a corner as his friends attacked" he admitted  
  
"So you don't know?" he asked obvious from the watching Broadway he was in charge of this recruitment of Gargoyle bashers  
  
"His friends attacked I didn't have time to finish the job" the warrior admitted  
  
"Idiot, then how can we be sure he is dead? He will turn to stone and will be healed" spoke a voice unaware they were being watched  
  
"Broadway" Lexington whispered "Are you nuts!"  
  
"They killed Brooklyn so I am gonna return the favour" he spoke up  
  
"We don't know that Brooklyn is dead" he spoke softly  
  
"There is nothing anyone can do" Broadway spoke  
  
"If I hadn't accused him of conspiring with Angela he would never have stormed off"  
  
"I thought you stormed off" Lexington added  
  
"I was too ashamed to admit it and now Brooklyn has paid for my actions" he moaned  
  
"Lets get to the castle, we don't know if we will turn to stone at all we could turn any second and I don't think here is the best place" Lexington spoke softly  
  
"Maybe your write. Okay Lexington" he agreed at last "But I will make the murderers pay dearly for Brooklyn's life"  
  
The two touched down at the castle and were greeted by Hudson.  
  
"Thank heavens you are safe lad" he smiled  
  
"We are both fine" Lexington nodded  
  
"I thought yee would never get back to see him" he smiled  
  
"See who?" Broadway moaned  
  
"Ya Brother, he is barely conscious" Hudson smiled  
  
"You mean he isn't dead?" Broadway smiled as a tear ran down his cheek  
  
"He has suffered a cracked skull and broken bones so he looks like a what did they call it?" Hudson spluttered  
  
"A Mummy" Lexington smiled  
  
"Aye, one of those things. But he should be fine"  
  
"Should?" Broadway questioned  
  
"Apparently he has lost so much blood and the brain damaged has caused him to loose control of his body till he can reproduce more blood and to heal the damage"  
  
"But he is alive" Broadway smiled  
  
"See, I told you it would work out" Lexington smiled  
  
Several moments later Broadway and Lexington were in the recovery area and smiled at the bandaged Brooklyn  
  
"Hi Bro." Lexington greeted them  
  
"Hi Lex" Brooklyn whispered  
  
"Brooklyn about what happened" Broadway started  
  
"Don't worry" he whispered with a cough "I am fine"  
  
"We were all worried about you" Lexington smiled resting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Hudson thanks you for saving his life"  
  
"He said earlier" Brooklyn whispered with a smile  
  
"Bet ya can't wait to get back in the air huh" Lex smiled  
  
"I can't feel my body Lex, the damage to my brain may paralyse me" he spoke softly  
  
"Paralyse you"  
  
"I may not be able to walk again or glide it is too early to say" Brooklyn replied  
  
"Ah, more guests" the doctor's voice declared. "He needs rest more than anything" he said sympathetically  
  
"Yes of course" Broadway sighed with relief. Simply glad that Brooklyn was safe and that he had forgiven him.  
  
Near Sunset the Gargoyles thought up a plan of action. With Brooklyn out of the picture, patrol would have to pan a smaller area and the case of why they had remained in flesh during the day had cropped up too. Then Xanatos appeared  
  
"My friends I have a lead that may interest you" he spoke with a smile  
  
"Oh?" Goliath spoke  
  
"According to surveillance, Demona took several artefacts from the lobby"  
  
"Demona here? Then she is responsible" Goliath spoke up  
  
"Without a doubt" Xanatos agreed  
  
"We are still trying to analyse the relevance of the items but we will keep you advised" Xanatos reported  
  
"Thank you Xanatos" Goliath smiled  
  
"That was the good news. Goliath can I speak to you alone"  
  
"Very well" he spoke  
  
The two went to the upper battlements and Xanatos continued the conversation "Brooklyn's condition is worsened he is on complete life support. He is still loosing blood and we can't determine where, my doctors want to run a 3D survey of a Gargoyle and analyse the results, the survey will however injure Brooklyn further and was wondering if you would volunteer" he whispered  
  
"I will" Goliath nodded  
  
In the medical bay, Brooklyn laid still with tubes going down his throat, into his noise and cables connected to a machine to his chest beeping the doctor walked forward  
  
"We will scan your biological structure then input the data into our hand tracers, because we will have a basic structure we can scan for any vein brakes that maybe causing internal bleeding"  
  
"Very well" Goliath agreed as a purple beam shone over his body. Seconds later it was off and Xanatos approached him again  
  
"Goliath, I have an idea, it maybe possible to clone Brooklyn"  
  
"No" he hissed  
  
"We may not have any choice, the clone would share all of Brooklyn's memories and personality ."  
  
"No I will not let you experiment on him"  
  
"There is another way" Xanatos spoke "But you will not like it"  
  
"What?" Goliath questioned I can place his brain into a modified Steel Clan Robot's exoskeleton and graph Brooklyn's skin onto it"  
  
"Turn him into a robot you mean. If we cannot save him then he will die. I will not forcibly extend his lifetime just for our comfort"  
  
"Even if it saves his life?" Xanatos asked  
  
"Brooklyn is a valued member of the clan, but if he dies then he dies and will be remembered as a worthy fighter and my second in command"  
  
"Very well I am sorry I brought it up" Xanatos apologised  
  
"You were doing what you thought was right Xanatos, but Brooklyn's body is his own and we shall not change that" 


	3. Chapter 3 - Onwards and Upwards

Disabled  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Almost 4 weeks had past, the Castle was now home to the Gargoyles both day and night and with all hope of finding Demona to reverse the spell had gone and Brooklyn had continued to get better and then worsen for small periods of time. Broadway still blames himself for Brooklyn's condition and remains isolated from the clan.  
  
"He has been in his room for 72 hours now" Hudson spoke up from the TV  
  
"I know, he blames himself for Brooklyn's injuries" Goliath remarked  
  
"I tried talking to him but he won't listen to me" Lexington spoke  
  
"Then I'll have a word" came a familiar voice  
  
"Brooklyn?" Goliath spoke to see his second in command wearing metallic clamps with Xanatos smiling behind him  
  
"The clamps are temporary and are being used to help Brooklyn here regain independent control over his legs" Xanatos reported  
  
"It is good to see you my friend" Goliath smiled resting his hands on Brooklyn's shoulders  
  
"My nerves still don't function Goliath neither does my tail" Brooklyn sighed "But in a week or so I should be able to ditch this contraption tied to my hips and learn how to glide again. No offence Xanatos"  
  
"None taken my boy, you sound like my father after he had to wear a pair after his car accident, his didn't include multiple leg joints though" he smiled  
  
"So where is Broadway" he coughed  
  
"He is in his room. Due to the nature that we no longer turn to stone we have spend a few days creating a living area with Xanatos' help"  
  
"That's nice" Brooklyn added as he scratched his head and hissed  
  
"Are you okay?" Lexington added  
  
"I dunno, I feel kinda dizzy" Brooklyn admitted  
  
"Your admitting to that are you sure your okay" Lexington smiled as he helped Brooklyn to a seat  
  
"No cliché before I have a full stomach Lex" he smiled  
  
"Are you hungry, I can get the chef get something for you" Lex smiled  
  
"Chef rooms, no more stone transformations, please say I am not in a comma"  
  
"Nah, you're the same old Brooklyn, you have been away several weeks and things have changed slightly" Lexington remarked  
  
"Can you remember what happened that night Brooklyn?" Goliath questioned  
  
"Not a thing, I remember talking about going to the new club on Broadway then I was in a hospital bed" Brooklyn moaned  
  
"That was almost 3 months ago" Lexington said in horror  
  
"3 months? What's going on?" Brooklyn asked  
  
"It appears the blow to your head may have caused a recent memory loss" Xanatos suggested  
  
"Maybe I can remember fragments of time but not enough to mark a clear time on" Brooklyn whispered  
  
"It will come back to you Lad" Hudson smiled  
  
"I hope so Hudson" Brooklyn smiled "Oh I could do with some kinda drink" he muttered  
  
"What kind?" Angela smiled  
  
"What kinda what?" Brooklyn smiled making her blush slightly  
  
"A drink Brooklyn" she smiled  
  
"Oh yes please" he smiled  
  
"You still remember that that drives me crazy don't you" she smiled  
  
"Barely Angie" he grinned the spluttered several coughs  
  
"I'll get you some water" she smiled  
  
"Actually I could do with a lay down" he admitted  
  
"After moaning about doing that for the past several weeks" Xanatos remarked  
  
"Hay I said I didn't want to rest there I hate being made a fuss over. Not that I am not grateful for what your colleagues have done, I owe them my life, and well I just guess I hate hospitals" Brooklyn smiled as Angela brought some still mineral water to him  
  
"There you go" she smiled  
  
"Thanks" he replied taking a sip then taking a sigh, "So do we know who caused all this?" he asked  
  
"The Quarrymen are responsible for your injuries and Demona is responsible for us not reverting to stone during the day" Goliath explained  
  
"I may have guessed. Maybe she did it for all the wrong reasons" Brooklyn added  
  
"It sounds like you are forgiving my mother" Angela spoke  
  
"Is that possible laddie?" Hudson spoke in surprise  
  
"Well at least now we can lead perfectly normal lives and not fear about not waking up after a stone sleep" Brooklyn explained  
  
"But with that ability disabled we are very vunerable to attack Brooklyn you proved that"  
  
"Then we will have to change our short sightedness and be extra careful" Brooklyn smiled  
  
"I think we all can adapt" Xanatos smiled  
  
"I still gotta talk to Broadway but right now I am exausted"  
  
"Lexington, Perhaps you could show Brooklyn is new living space"  
  
"Right, your gonna love what I did with your room Brooklyn" he smiled  
  
They arrived and Lexington showed him all the additions to the once gothic spare room, with a nice 4 poster bed with ornaments and photographs of his clan Elisa took of them to a set of keys. He handed them to Brooklyn  
  
"What's this for?" Brooklyn asked  
  
"Well with so much free time on my hands I built up the 'Brooklyn Fury'"  
  
"'Brooklyn Fury'?" he quoted  
  
"I made you a motorbike Brooklyn" he smiled "Though I still have to test it"  
  
"Thanks you didn't have to" Brooklyn smiled  
  
"I wanted to we are brothers and brothers even if not genetic still love one another" Lex smiled  
  
"Thanks, it means a lot, maybe when I am fully healed the long way we can take her for a spin" he smiled  
  
"Oh you will have to zap me with a stone gun to keep me away" Lexington joked "Anyway I'll let you rest" he smiled  
  
"Thanks, and tell Broadway I am fine and that I am living here and I don't blame him for whatever happened before my accident" Brooklyn smiled  
  
"Will do Brooklyn" Lex smiled helping Brooklyn to the bed and removing the clamps "You have a long nap" Lexington smiled again  
  
"I intend to little buddy" he smiled back  
  
"See you later" Lex spoke as he exited the room and closed the door behind him leaving Brooklyn sound asleep. 


End file.
